When a truck, trailer or some other vehicle is parked at a loading dock, often a vehicle restraint is used to keep the truck from inadvertently moving away from an elevated platform of the dock. Preventing the vehicle from inadvertently moving forward allows a forklift truck to safely drive between the dock platform and the truck for the purpose of loading or unloading the cargo inside the truck.
A variety of vehicle restraints are available that can be installed at a loading dock. For example, a vehicle restraint can include an ICC-style restraint that engages a truck's RIG (Rear Impact Guard), also known as an ICC bar. An ICC bar is a beam that extends horizontally across the rear of a truck, just below the truck bed. Its primary purpose is to prevent an automobile from under-riding the truck in a rear-end collision. However, not all trucks have an ICC bar that can be readily engaged by an ICC-style restraint. Moreover, ICC bars are not prevalent outside the United States, so in those cases a wheel restraint can be used for blocking one or more of the truck's wheels